leavingcertfandomcom-20200215-history
Irish Leaving Certificate Wiki:Manual of Style
This is a small guideline for new editors, if you're very new to wikia then I would suggest visiting Wikipedia's Manual of Style. It is very long, however, and some may call it excessive, so don't worry if you don't get through the whole thing; just look at a couple of articles and be as reasonable as possible and other, more experienced, editors will gladly fix any mistakes you may or may not make. Also, please note that since this Wiki is still only starting, this page is most definitely a work in progress. As such I would be much obliged if you, as well as following this guide, understand that the following list of rules is far from complete and edit accordingly (i.e. abide by the obvious yet unspoken rules), thanks. Manji O'Ceallagh 20:54, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Layout Guide As well as the standard Wikipedia layout guide, the following types of articles should be constructed as follows: Subject Page This should contain a basic introduction of the topic. The first paragraph should define the subject and it's importance, and the second should (optionally) list higher education courses which require the subject (available from www.qualifax.ie.) Immediately following that should be these headings: # Syllabus: The reason why the subject is being taught, the goal of the students, how this subject applies to life, etc. should all be present. The syllabus should not be copied word-for-word although a summary would be suitable. A link to the actual syllabus should be made available. (Syllabi can be found on www.education.ie) # Exam Content: This should give a reasonably detailed discription of the exam including number of questions, what questions are to be asked and what's on the questions. A time would be appreciated. # Chapters of Study: This Wiki is to have all information which is needed to be obtained by examinees and information should be devided into chapters rather than all placed on the same page. These chapters should not reflect chapters in any one book (although in rare subjects which are taught through only one book, this may be acceptable), instead they should be devided into different sections of study. For more information on this see the Chapters section of this manual. #*This section is to be a list and should not contain information other than a title link. E.g. the first chapter of Japanese should look like this: #**Chapter 1 - Writing System #*It would be typed in like this *Chapter 1 - Writing System #'Hints and Tips': This section is not for cheats! It is for useful information discovered by the editor from his/her teacher, by reading the marking scheme or maybe by origional research regarding exams. It could be tips for how to go about doing the exam. This section may be edited frequently. If a contribution of yours to this section is removed please post a comment regarding the situation on the relevant discussion page before reproducing the work. #'See also': This section is to refer to relevant articles in the Wiki, not external links. Check the "what links here" link on the tool box at the side of the screen to find relevant pages quickly. #'External links': This section is for links outside the Wiki, including Wikipedia and all other websites. It should include links like Syllabi, Marking Schemes and cheif examiners reports relevant to the subject. NB: This layout is not exhaustive. This is simply because the policy regarding these pages is flexible and other sections can be added at the contributors discrection, as long as he/she believes it will benefit the Wiki. Chapter pages Category:Policies